¿Es navidad?
by Roxa Cullen Hale
Summary: 24 de diciembre, la fecha mas esperada tanto para magos como Muggles, claro si no  olvidaste comprarle el regalo a tu esposa, tu temible pero amada esposa  la leona,  DRAMIONE minific
1. Chapter 1

Feliz navidad, ojala santa o el niño Jesús les traiga lo que pidieron.

**Querido Santa, este año me he portado muy bien :-D, Bueno casi bien :), Bueeeeno Mas o menos :I, Es mas, ¿sabes queee? dejalo asi, yo misma me compro mi vaina :I **

**Este es un mini fic de dos capítulos. **

**Primer capitulo: ¿navidad?**

24 de diciembre, la fecha más esperada por Muggles y Magos, Época de unión y celebración. Muchas veces felices otras no tanto, veremos el caso de nuestra adorada familia Malfoy.

Un Joven rubio de 28 ocho años estaba llegando a su casa, luego de su ardua labor en el ministerio, al abrir la puerta de su mansión fue recibida por los gritos de sus dos hijos, que como siempre, se encontraban peleando.

-Familia ya llegue –grito Draco, causando que la mansión se llenara de gritos, Primero llego hasta él, la pequeña Dinasty de cinco años.

-¡Papi! –grito la niña abrazándole la pierna- ¿y mi regalo?

-¿regalo? Pero si aun no es navidad.

-Scor dijo que Santa Merlín no existía, y que tú eras el que ponía los regalos en el árbol mientras que mami nos entretenía –dijo con un puchero la niña, haciendo que Draco alzara la vista hasta su hijo de 10 años.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso a tu hermana?- pregunto algo molesto- es obvio que Santa Merlín es el que trae regalos.

-Padre, ¿acaso no te recuerdas cuando te atrape poniendo los regalos bajo el árbol? –pregunto alzando una ceja, el heredero de los Malfoy.

A lo lejos, desde la puerta, una joven castaña rodaba los ojos cada vez que padre e hijo hacían un gesto de superioridad, creyendo que eran los más listos, ¡Es que se parecían tanto!, aun sin verlos, se notaba que eran padre e hijo, aparte de que eran idénticos físicamente tenían el mismo comportamiento.

-Tenían que ser Malfoy –bramo la castaña para hacerse notar- Scor, tu padre puso los regalos de navidad ya que Santa estaba muy ocupado, tu padre solo le hizo el favor, Draco –se quedo callada por unos instantes, mientras que se acercaba a su esposo- te toca cambiarle el pañal a Jane –dijo pasándole a la pequeña de cuatro meses, y antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo mas, La castaña había desaparecido del salón.

Con un bufido, el rubio vio a su pequeña hija con el ceño funcido y la llevo hasta la mesa. –Acción Bolso de Bebe –formulo el conjuro señalando las escaleras, por donde segundos después apareció un bolso color rosado, Draco comenzó a tratar de quitarle el pañal de tela sin éxito.

-Mamase va a enojar cuando se entere que cambiaste a Jane sobre la mesa… y más cuando se entere que rompiste el broche –murmuro la niña al ver que su padre, dado a su insistencia, rompía el broche con el que se sujetaba el pañal.

-Es culpa de tu madre, por no querer ponerle pañales desechables –bufo Draco.

-¿Desde cuándo te gustan las cosas Muggles? –pregunto con burla Scorpius.

-Desde que me case con tu madre.

-Hablando de mi madre- Scorpius hizo una pausa y miro a su hermana que jugaba al otro lado del salón- ¿Qué le vas a regalar a mama?

-¿Regalarle de qué?

-De navidad-el niño rodo los ojos.

-Aun falta mucho para navidad, después veo que le regalo –Contesto el rubio poniéndole talco en las nalguitas a Jane y en el pañal.

-Papa, navidad es mañana –Dijo Scorpius, haciendo que Draco lo mirara asustado- tal vez hoy, depende de cómo lo quieras ver-Sonrió.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Hoy es 22 de diciembre –Dijo Draco.

-No, te he dicho que es mañana, aunque dudo que mama no se moleste cuando mañana salgas a comprar su regalo en plena madrugada, para tenerlo cuando ella se despierte…

Draco, en plena crisis de pánico, cargo a Jane, causando que se llenara de talco por no haber cerrado el pañal.

-Dinasty, Scorpius a la chimenea ¡Ya! –Grito Draco entrando a la chimenea con Jane en brazos- ¡¿Qué esperan?

-Mami dice que no es bueno viajar todos juntos en la chimenea –dijo tercamente la niña.

-Pero nadie le dirá a mami que lo hicimos –dijo imitando la voz de su hija.

-¡Entren! –grito mas fuerte causando que los dos niños entraran rápidamente a la chimenea.

-¡Callejón Diagon! –grito el señor Malfoy tirando un puñado de polvos Flu, causando que una fuerte llama de color verde, los succionara.

-¿Adonde van? –Pregunto Hermione entrando al salón, pero era muy tarde, Draco y los Niños ya habían desaparecido- ¿Qué tramaran ahora?- se pregunto hablando sola.

En otro lugar, más específicamente el callejón Diagon, una familia salía de la chimenea pública de la plaza del callejón, todos luciendo polvo en sus caras y sus cabellos rubios aparentaban ser de color marrón.

-Huron, que sorpresa, ¿y esas pintas? –Draco giro su cabeza hacia una de las personas que más le desagradaban.

-Al menos yo no lloro cuando una araña se cruza en mi camino, Comadreja.


	2. callejon diagon

**Capitulo dos:**

**Callejón Diagon**

-Al menos yo no tengo polvo en la cara –se burlo el pelirrojo.

-¿será por que ya te la lavaste? Sal de mi camino, pobretón –dijo Furioso Draco tomando la mano de Dinasty.

-¿esos son tus hijos?-pregunto Ron ignorando la orden de Draco.

-Si, y también del amor de tu vida, que "casualmente" es mi esposa –dijo con burla, provocando que la cara del pelirrojo adquiriera un tono rojo, debido a la rabia- ahora pobretón, sal de mi camino si no quieres perder tu puesto en el ministerio.

-te recuerdo Huron, que tú no eres mi jefe, te recuerdo que desde hace 5 meses deje de trabajar en DALM *** **además…

-Lo sé –lo interrumpió el rubio- pero también sé que trabajas en DRCCM*** ** y como creo que tengo que recordarte, el jefe de ese departamento es mi gran y muy querido amigo Theodore Nott –sonrió Draco- y si mal no recuerdo este me debe un par de favores y dudo que se niegue a despedir a un simple asistente de secretario –su tono burlón se intensifico en la ultima parte, haciendo que la cara de Weasley se enrojeciera mas, para luego poner muy pálida.

-Ahora, quítate de mi camino-dijo y lo empujo con su hombro.

-Papi ¿Quién era él? –pregunto Dinasty haciendo un puchero.

-Es una de las escorias ¿verdad padre?, los traidores a la sangre. –Draco solamente asintió.

-Pero mami es hija de mofles, mothes, mogles, de gente no mágica –dijo triunfalmente la niña, a pesar de no saber cómo decir Muggles, se las ingeniaba bastante bien.

-Tu madre es diferente, ella es especial, no como las escorias sangre sucias.

-¿Cómo que diferente? –insistió la niña.

-Tu madre es una heroína, nadie la molesta por su sangre por haber pertenecido al "Trió de oro", solo por eso tus abuelos me permitieron casarme con ella.

-¿Tu no amas a mi madre? –pregunto con voz furiosa Scorpius.

-Claro que la amo –dijo rápidamente- Es una de mis razones para existir. Simplemente que debido a su sangre mis padres no me hubieran dejado casarme con ella, más bien hasta me hubieran borrado del árbol genealógico de la familia de mi madre.

-¿Papi, tú me obligaras a casarme con un sangre pura? –pregunto inocentemente Dinasty.

-No dudes de eso- contesto con una sonrisa Draco.- pero cuando tengas treinta.

-¿Y a Scor? –pregunto otra vez la niña.

-También, el único requisito que les voy a pedir es que su pareja sea sangre pura, tal vez acepte a un mestizo, pero no les prometo nada, y lo más importante ¡Que no sea un Weasley!

-Yo nunca me casare con un Weasley, papi, porque tu no los quieres, y si tu no los quieres ¡Yo no los quiero! –chillo la niña saltando.

Scorpius simplemente se quedo callado y pensó en la niña pelirroja que había conocido meses atrás.

Los cuatro Malfoy se detuvieron frente a una joyería, donde anteriormente quedaba "el menaje mágico"

-A mi mama no le gustan las cosas caras –Dijo Scorpius.

-Lo sé, es sorprendente que luego de 15 años de casados, Hermione sigue igual al primer día que la conocí, terca y sencilla.

-¡Y linda! –Bramo la niña saltando.- Mi mami es la mujer más hermosa del mundo –dijo con una sonrisa.

-A si es.

-Compremos el regalo antes de que se haga tarde, planeo ir a casa del primo Derek –Murmuro cansinamente Scorpius.

-Buenos días –saludo el encargado de la tienda- Soy Mark Smith, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

-Hola, busco un regalo de navidad para mi esposa, emmm… -Draco se puso nervioso- muéstreme algo hermoso –dijo sin saber que pedir.

-Por favor muéstrenos un juego de collar y sarcillos –interrumpió Scorpius a su padre.

El hombre asintió y se dirigió hasta una vitrina algo apartada, con una llave abrió el cajón y saco algo parecido a un cuello con un collar, era plateado, algo ancho y el dije era un cuadrado grande de color plateado y en el medio tenía una hermosa esmeralda, un poco más pequeña que el dije.

-Es perfecta –susurro Draco hipnotizado.

-Es una reliquia muy antigua –comenzó a decir Mark- hecha con oro blanco, sacado de una mina Muggle en un país llamado "Haití", fue fundida por Edward Slytherin, hijo de Salazar Slytherin, para su prometida, tiene un valor de 894.00 Galeones.

-No, mami es leona Grrr –gruño Dinasty como un león.

-¿El regalo es para una Gryffindor? –pregunto Mark, a lo que los tres Malfoy asintieron, Jane estiro su mano tratando de tocar el collar, pero Draco la paso a su otro brazo.

-Busque algo rojo, algo que usted crea que a una Gryffindor le guste.

-¿Usted no es de Gryffindor, verdad? –pregunto Mark mientras revisaba las vitrinas.

-No, pertenecí y siempre perteneceré a Slytherin –dijo Draco orgulloso, Scorpius solo inflo su pecho, mientras que Dinasty rodo los ojos.

Mark se tardo un poco en buscar el collar, pero al final consiguió uno que según él, era perfecto para una Gryffindor.

-Creo que es una gran opción para una Gryffindor –dijo dejando una almohadilla frente a Draco- es oro blanco con diamantes rojos.

-Parece falso –dijo Draco, mirando la forma de los diamantes.

-Le doy mi palabra señor…

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

-Le doy mí palabra señor Malfoy que es verdadero –dijo Mark sacando su varita- ¡Berificus Totalis! –Lanzo el hechizo directo al collar, y efectivamente el collar no se rompió, mostrando que el collar era verdadero.- es una joya muy especial…

-No me diga que fue creada en los años de mi abuela por el hijo del tipo que fundo Gryffindor cuyo nombre empieza por G y no me interesa decir. Que viene de un país sin importancia, para su madre que tenía una enfermedad –se burlo Scorpius, ganándose una mirada de desagrado por parte de Mark.

-No, lo que iba a decir fue que fue creada por la propia Rowina Ravenala para su hija…

-Peor –se burlo Scorpius.

Draco acerco su mano hasta el collar –Me lo llevo –dijo finalmente luego de unos segundos.

-¿No quiere saber el precio?-pregunto sorprendido- es algo caro.

-No –dijo Draco extendiendo su tarjeta Negra.

Sin chistar y casi desesperado, Mark agarro la tarjeta y unos minutos después los Malfoy salieron de la tienda con el collar envuelto en una cajita Roja.

De repente Dinasty se sobresalto –Mi mami se va a molestar.

-¿Por qué lo crees?

-Por que solo le compraste un collar.

-Pero por el dolor que tiene mi billetera, confió que no es para nada barato el collarcito –bromeo Draco.

-Papi ¿te duele la billetera? ¿Somos pobres? –pregunto la niña antes de comenzar a llorar.

-No, claro que no somos pobres –trato de calmarla Draco- simplemente es un decir.

-No me gusta ese decir- bufo Dinasty.

-¿Cuánto costó el collar? –pregunto Scorpius y Draco comenzó a buscar en su bolsillo.

-¡969.20 Galeones! Ese tipo es un ladrón –bufo Draco- pero Hermione lo vale.

-Mi madre vale mucho más que un millón de Galeones.-Dijo Scorpius.

-¿De dónde eres tan amargado? –pregunto Draco.

-Es de tu familia –bromeo Scorpius con una sonrisa.

-Papi cómprale a mami una túnica ¡Rosa!

-Mama odia el rosa.

-pero yo quiero comprarle una túnica rosa –gruño Dinasty.

Draco solamente rodo los ojos y se dirigieron a la tienda de madame Malkin- Buenos días, oh por dios lo que ven mis ojos, la familia Malfoy en mi tienda, que gran honor –comenzó a decir rápidamente Madame Malkin- Aunque falta la señora.

-Si, estamos para…

-¡Quiero comprarle a mi mami una túnica rosa! –interrumpió Dinasty.

-¿Rosada?-Pregunto Madame Malkin, pero no dudo en buscar lo que le pedían.

La familia Malfoy esperaron unos minutos sentados en unos sillones que estaban en el medio de la tienda, Debido a la insistencia de Jane, Draco la dejo en el piso, unos cinco minutos más tarde llego Madame Malkin con una caja en sus manos, de la caja saco una hermosa túnica, que parecía más vestido que nada, era Rosada, con bordes blancos y con un lazo en el medio.

Scorpius escondió su cara en la espalda de su padre para poder reírse, mientras que Dinasty sonrió.

-¡Papi, la quiero para mami!

-¿Estas segura? –pregunto Draco a lo que la niña asintió.

Draco solamente suspiro y asintió hacia Madame Malkin, la cual parecía feliz de deshacerse de la túnica.

-Padre –lo llamo Scorpius ya recompuesto,- quiero elegirle a mi madre una túnica, yo tampoco le he comprado algo a mama.

-elige lo que quieras. –dijo Draco, de repente la cara de Madame Malkin se volvió pálida, y su boca de un ridículo color marrón se abrió en una "O". Draco rápidamente dirigió su vista hacia la dirección de la vista de Madame Malkin, La "tierna" Jane Malfoy se encontraba entre migajas de chocolates y panecillos a su alrededor, rápidamente Draco corrió hasta ella y al cargo.

-Le pagare las galletas- dijo simplemente.

-Eso espero –dijo Madame Malkin con una falsa sonrisa. –Ahora jovencito ¿Qué le quieres regalar a tu madre?

-Quiero un vestido, las túnicas ya están algo pasadas de moda –dijo Scorpius causando que todos se les quedaran viendo, el simplemente rodo los ojos- que sea de color negro, preferiblemente con lentejuelas, pero no muchas.

-Tratare de encontrarlo- pasaron unos quince minutos, ya los Malfoy se encontraban aburridos.

-¿tenias que pedir algo tan completo? –pregunto aburrida Dinasty.

-Primero que nada, es complejo, no completo –dijo Scorpius causando que Dinasty bufara- segundo, quiero darle algo a mama que si le guste.

-la túnica rosa le gustara –dijo tercamente la niña.

-Si claro –bufo Scorpius, Madame Malkin llego hasta ellos con una caja en la mano, de ella saco un vestido muy hermoso.

-¿te gusta? Fue difícil de encontrar.

-Es perfecto, y por el tiempo que se tardo es como si lo hubiera ido a comprar a otra tienda –se burlo Scorpius, Madame Malkin simplemente siguió sonriendo falsamente.

Draco miro su reloj –Bueno paguemos ya es tarde y no quiero que su madre se impaciente- se dirigieron hasta la caja.

-La túnica tiene un valor de 439 Galeones, mientras que el vestido 510 galeones, mas las galletas son 155 galeones, da un total de 1.104 galeones.

Draco simplemente extendió su tarjeta negra.

-Disculpe ha sido rechazada –dijo Madame Malkin- se ha quedado sin fondos.

-¡¿Qué? Eso es imposible- rápidamente saco su billetera y saco su tarjeta dorada. Gracias a Merlín esa si paso.

Minutos después estaban saliendo de la tienda, dirigiéndose hacia la plaza del callejón, para tomar una chimenea.

En el camino se cruzaron otra vez, pero debido a la hora Draco no estaba dispuesto a detenerse, simplemente con una de las bolsas golpeo a Ron y este cayó en la fuente.

-¡Malfoy! –grito.

-Arreglamos cuentas después Comadreja.-grito el rubio en respuesta.

Minutos más Tarde, debido a una larga fila para tomar las chimeneas, llegaron a su casa, todo estaba solo, por lo que supusieron que Hermione estaba dormida.

-Vayan a sus cuartos, mientras más pronto se duerman, mas rápido les darán sus regalos de navidad.

-Papi, pero si mañana –comenzó a decir Dinasty pero esta fue jalada por su hermano rápidamente.

El rubio subió las escaleras con las bolsas en la mano y entro a su cuarto, dejo las bolsas en la cama, aun lado de Hermione y se arrodillo frente ella.

-Mi amor, despierta –la llamo Draco- Despierta mi vida –volvió a llamar.

-¿Qué sucede Draco?-Pregunto la castaña confundida, encendiendo la lámpara.

-Feliz navidad –murmuro él con una sonrisa.

-¿Navidad? –pregunto confundida Hermione.

-Si, mi vida no me digas que olvidaste la fecha –dijo divertido y aliviado de no haber sido el único.

-Amor, estamos en 21 de diciembre, falta mucho para navidad- dijo Hermione.

-¡QUE! –Grito escandalizado. Te mato Scorpius –pensó internamente.

**Fin.**

**Pobre Draco, eso que le hizo Scorpius no se le hace a nadie**


End file.
